


Feral

by Bongolicious



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mental Instability, Original Character(s), Other, Restraints, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bongolicious/pseuds/Bongolicious
Summary: It's not as if I wanted this.RUNIt just happened.RUN FASTER





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> Had an itch to write, I haven't attempted anything with a werewolf theme so I went for it when this popped into my head. I wasn't feeling a ship for this as it's more about the reader experience. It's like a (y/n) fic but without the (y/n). Main character can be anyone, any gender, age, etc. 
> 
> Also not super violent, but just in case I used that warning.
> 
> Awooo

It's not as if I wanted this.

 

_Run_

 

It just happened.

 

_Run Faster_

 

I don't know how they found me, I thought I hid so well. All I know is I'm running from them.

 

_Run Move Smells Closer Bad Smells_

 

Something just whizzed by my ear, a bullet? I have to keep running. My feet are moving so fast, the corn stalks are so blurry in my vision it's like I'm running through a field of gold. I can smell everything, the manure soaked earth, the pesticides, a dead deer rots somewhere. The acidic smell of men behind me. The smell of steel and hot breath is worse by the moment. It seems every step I take they take two. A sudden sting in my shoulder.

 

_I Can Run Faster_

 

No, I can't trust you. I'm sleepy. What is...

 

_No Let Me Fight Let Me Out_

 

The ground rushes up to meet me, my vision narrows into points. I'm still, and everything goes dark.

 

My dreams are filled with more running, I'm so tired of running. Chasing, hunting, racing, all my subconscious wants is to run. I just want to sleep in, have a cup of coffee and read. Maybe I will do that when I get up.

 

I finally run headlong into consciousness. My body aches, everything hurts. My eyes are crusted shut. How long have I been asleep? Even my teeth hurt. I try to roll over but something stops me.

 

Oh shit. Fuck. What the hell!

 

_Struggle NO_

 

I'm in chains, cuffs on my wrists and ankles, another tied around my waist and neck. There is a  wire muzzle strapped to my face. I tug and test them but all I can manage is to further exhaust myself. Everything hurts.

 

_Weak_

 

“WILL YOU SHUT UP!?”

 

I scream at the voice that's always in my head. Ever since that damn night, that damn bitch who bit me I've been tormented by its voice, low pitched and haunting, no matter what I do it won't go away. It always wants control, tells me what to do. Fucking thing is why I'm here and not back in my old little house with my fat cat, Pumpkin. My stomach clenches down on nothing.

 

_Eat_

 

God, I hope Pumpkin is OK.

 

_Food Eat_

 

I'm beyond scared, I'm mad at myself for getting into this situation. I should have never believe anyone would want to fuck me after just meeting, not me, not me, never me. I'm tired, mad, stupid, and hungry.

 

_Eat Cat_

 

Maybe I shouldn't go home, Pumpkin wouldn't be safe from me.

 

_Eat Pumpkin_

 

I groan and sit up slowly. The room is bright, buzzing lights overhead. I'm in a windowless cage, it smells like bleach. I can't just make out the coppery tinge that could only be blood.

 

_Blood_

 

Oh, shit. I think I killed someone. I try to remember but it's like watching through a dirty window. I remember my hands, they were different, sharp claws and black fur that pulsed with energy and strength. I try to look at my hands, but they are hidden from me in thick leather. My fingers feel normal, they don't throb with excitement like they did when it all went very wrong.

 

_Yes Kill_

 

“I won't let you out again, I won't.”

 

_Grrrooowwwwwlllllll_

 

I close my eyes to try to calm my breathing, let my mind focus, attempting to quiet it.

 

The door to the cell clanks as it's unlocked. Two men in thick black armor pour into the small cage. The overhead lights flare on buzzing and strobing. I hiss and close my eyes.

 

_Kill Fight Let Me Out_

 

I'm too tired and scared to fight. They grab the chains and pull me to my feet. It hurts so much. One of them grips my dirty hair. The sudden pain makes me snarl. The sound is so foreign to my ears.

 

The guard says something, I'm in too much pain to hear him but it sounded like a joke. The other laughs.

 

_Bite_

 

I grind my teeth as I'm lead out of the room and down the hallway. Every step is agony. I can only open my eyes enough to see the sterile hallway leading to what can only be more pain. I start to hyperventilate, my pulse thundering in my ears.

 

No, no please stop the pain, I can't focus. I need to focus.

 

_Yes Bite Claw Kill_

 

I feel it in my teeth first. It's favorite part of itself. I can feel my tongue licking the sharp canines that form rapidly. It hurts, but everything already hurts. My hands crack and strain as my nails harden and lengthen, all I want to do is swipe at the men in plastic armor. I can't and I won't.

 

I see the needle being pulled out.

 

Drugged.

 

_Whimpers_

 

We reach another door. My head is only being held up by my hair, and my body is numb and limp. The door opens and I'm carried inside. It's blissfully dark for a few glorious moments until the torture of fluorescent lights resumes it's buzzing flashing nightmare.

 

Do they know how painful they are?

 

_Get Away Darkness Pain_

 

It wimpers.

 

I'm set onto a gurney and strapped down. At least they have the dignity to let me sit up. I can feel myself begin to drool, the sedative numbing everything. I can feel the easy tug of unconsciousness pulling me down, but I'm still awake. Why?

 

I see another needle being pulled away.

 

Oh.

 

_Let Me Out Let Me Fight_

 

I liked it better when it was whimpering.

 

The two guards stepped back and stood in the corners of the room. Both idly fiddling with their tasers. I glance around the room. Another windowless cage, no furniture, nothing to distract me.

 

_Nowhere To Hide_

 

A short period of time happens where nothing happens. The guards seem annoyed and impatient. Clearly we're waiting for someone.

 

I smell them before I see them, I always do now. It's soft and faint, like cherries but it swirls with honey. The new scent is overwhelmingly calming, I open my mouth to breathe it in. I can feel the tension in my back relax.

 

It's silent, I can feel it calm down, but it is still cautious.

 

The door to the room opens again and that blissful smell fills the room. I can't help but smile, it's like waking up to warm sunshine after napping under a tree. I hear the steps of someone moving around to look at me, I'm too blissful to open my eyes.

 

“Leave.”

 

The voice is smooth and firm. The guards protest for a moment unsure, as if they are immune to such a presence. But, they leave. Their smell dissipates and it's just cherries and honey.

 

“Can you hear me?”

 

I nod.

 

“Can you speak?”

 

We don't want to talk, we just want to bathe in this rare warmth.

 

“I have food coming, you will eat. I need to know you can talk so I can ensure you'll be able to eat.”

 

My stomach growled and I whined like some kind of animal. I was embarrassing myself.

 

_Food Eat_

 

“Ok”

 

“Good.” The figure walks around and checks my pulse, fingers are calloused and they press down. My heart feels like it's fluttering, the scent is so close. I open my mouth and inhale.

 

“You're almost feral aren't you?”

 

My eyes snap open as a rush of anger flashes through my chest. I hold back a growl.

 

_Yes Let Me Loose_

 

“Feral?” I manage to say instead, my eyes focusing. I finally see her and my mouth somehow goes even dryer. She's tall and strong, eyes focused but soft. Her smell matches her presence.

 

_The inner voice shrinks, it tries to hide itself._

 

“Why is it afraid of you?”

 

The new doctor tilts her head just so.

 

“Ah, you're still in control. Good.”

 

I'm quiet. I said too much. She probably thinks I'm crazy.

 

_You Are_

 

The doctor started to examine me, I braced myself for pain even though I was comforted by her presence, I tensed.

 

I felt the thin fabric of my clothes being tugged around the collar, then down around my arms. I figured out what she was looking for, I listed onto my left side. Hoping she'd stop when she found it.

 

“Hip.”

 

She pulled up the shirt and tugged the side of my pants down. Before all this began I would have been embarrassed.

 

“Ah, Yes.”

 

I listened as a photo was taken. I didn't care.

 

The doctor moved away as she put my shirt back down. And by the grace of whatever god was watching she turned the lights off.

 

The noise immediately stilled and my ears finally stopped feeling like a vice. I moaned in relief.

 

“That's better, eh pup?”

 

My tranquility was immediately cracked.

 

“What?” I uttered.

 

The doctor chuckled and walked around the gerney, reaching behind to unbuckle the muzzle. It fell to the floor and I flexed my jaw appreciatively.

 

_Lick_

 

“It's OK, you're going to be OK.”

 

_Submit_

 

The doctor grabbed my hand through the leather squeezing it. She was so close, hovering inches away.

 

“You lost control, didn't you? You killed someone.”

 

I keened.

 

“What happened?”

 

_Blood Fun_

 

I tilted my head under her neck, I don't know why, I just wanted comfort and to trust this person. I pushed my nose up under her jaw and whined.

 

“Followed us, hurt us-me. I mean, me. I blacked out and came to, soaked in blood.”

 

My teeth hurt again, but I was too lost to mind.

 

The doctor hummed deep in her throat, I loved how it sounded.

 

A knock on the door startled me, but didn't affect the doctor. Instead she pushed me down onto the gurney, turning to the door. I could smell something tasty.

 

“Just a moment!”

 

_Food Eat FOOD_

 

It came back ravenous and strong.

 

The doctor quickly reached out and grabbed something, slamming and locking the door.

 

_FOOD_

 

I started to writhe. The gurney shook and wiggled as I snarled and snapped at the air. I managed to get enough momentum that myself and the gurney fell sideways. I landed in a mess of chains. The doctor held up a white paper bag that smelled glorious. I whined and snarled, I was losing control. I could feel my teeth and tongue enlarging, my hands growing stronger. The scent of the doctor no longer helping as the smell and need for food was stronger.

 

The doctor reached into one of the bags and pulled out a cheap burger. I could smell the grease, cheap beef, weird cheese, all mashed together irresistibly. I writhed and wined and bit at the air towards the smell.

 

“It's yours if you stop moving.”

 

I wanted it, I wanted it so badly. I stopped moving. The burger was unwrapped and tossed casually in front of my face. I reached out with my mouth and downed it whole, I didn't know I could do that. I wanted more.

 

_Feed Give Food_

 

For once we were in agreement.

 

I whined like a bitch for a cheeseburger. What have I become? My drool spilling freely. But I held still.

 

“Ask nicely.”

 

I struggled to find my tongue again.

 

“Hleaaaase.”

**...**

“Fleae.”

 ...

“Puh”

 ...

“Puh-lease”

 

A burger was tossed to the floor in front of me. I had to shift my body to reach it and I took a bite. A normal bite. I chewed and swallowed each bit until it was gone.

 

“Thank you.”

 

I felt my stomach contract around the food and the pain started to fade.

 

“That's better.”

 

The doctor kneeled down and brushed the hair from my face.

 

“I'm going to teach you how to tame that voice in your head.”

 

She stroked my hair gently, reassuringly.

 

“But, if you don't learn to behave…”

 

The doctor pushed my head to the floor and I could feel teeth and hot breath press into my neck.

 

_Challenge Cant Fight_

 

My snarls turned into whimpers.

 

It's snarls turn into wimpers.

 

“Ok.”

 

_Ok_

 

“Good.”

 

I was taken back to my cage no, no...room. The muzzle left off and my chains limited to just my arms and feet. The lights remained off, my mind quiet and I slept curled up in the new doctor's lab coat. A gift, the scent of cherries and honey helping me sleep without booze or a sedative.

 

I dreamed of walking, not running, and it was the best dream I'd had in weeks.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
